Robin Branagh
Robin Branagh is Vlad's best friend and a self-confessed "vampire geek" (even to the extent of wearing a black cape to school in the first series). It's unknown if he is still alive. Personality Robin is a 13 year old boy who was obsessed with vampires and who lived in the village of Stokely with his family. He had very few friends and was seen as being weird by the other students at Stokely Grammar School. Series 1 & 2 Though by no means the most intelligent character present, Robin was the first person outside of the Dracula household to discover that his new friend was in fact a vampire. In the first series especially, Robin occasionally came close to becoming dinner for the Count, particularly when the Count felt the need to prompt Vlad into concentrating on his vampiric responsibilities. Aside from that, Robin was begrudgingly accepted into the Dracula household. He was a loyal friend to Vlad, if only because he was so obsessed with vampires. He wanted Vlad to be as much of a vampire as possible, despite the fact that Vlad had no interest in his preordained fate whatsoever. In spite of being slightly strange and a bit of a loner without Vlad, he was shown to be a respectable (if morbid) artist and a chess grandmaster, even beating "the greatest chess player ever" Chandu. Robin was a very relaxed character and he often did not care for the "danger" or "significance" of a given situation. Instead, he cared for the "coolness" of vampirism, thinking about the pros rather than the cons, and offered lighthearted advice. This often annoyed Vlad, but the Count quite enjoyed the attention. Throughout a large part of Vlad's "dream sequence" in "Insomnia", Vlad visioned Robin as a "Wise Man" figure who helped him to avoid the dream slayers (Robin's family), and helped Vlad discover his vampiric powers. This perhaps shows that in his sub-conscious, Vlad admires Robin more than he lets on. Vlad made the Branaghs forget that vampires existed in the final episode of series two, but whether this meant Robin also forgot the existence of his friend is not known. He did not return in series 3, 4 or 5. Quotes "Robin is moody and difficult in class. He only cheers up when he's dissecting a frog. Please can you ask him not to do this during Maths" Graham Branagh quoting from Robin's school report "Thanks Vlad! You're my best mate, you know that don't you?" '' ''"Robin, I'm your only mate." '' ''"Exactly!" '' ''Robin Branagh and Vladimir Dracula, discussing their friendship Relationships Vladimir Dracula Vlad was Robin's best friend. He was the first breather to find out that Vlad's family were vampires and was sworn to secrecy. Vlad was also Robin's only friend at school. They did bicker sometimes, and Robin could be a little selfish, but deep down they cared deeply for each other. After Vlad mindwiped Robin at the end of series 2, he mentioned Robin to Erin in "Fangs for the Memories", saying that he still missed him. Ingrid Dracula Robin developed a crush on Vlad's sister Ingrid (despite her completely ignoring him), stating she was 'very pretty' ("When You're a Stranger"), and was delighted to be her fake boyfriend to fool the Count. In "Eclipse", she accidentally kissed him, thinking he was Will, which made him sigh and say: "I think I'm in love". Chloe Branagh Chloe was Robin's younger sister. They were distant from each other and didn't seem to get along very well. Chloe was embarrassed by her vampire geek brother. At the end of series one, after almost becoming dinner for Vlad's family, she decided to not hang with Robin and Vlad at school anymore. In series 2, Chloe chastised Robin every time she thought he was putting their family in danger. Family Tree Robin's family tree Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Branaghs